The Dream
by TheCrazyEel
Summary: Gray's life takes a turn for the worst when he starts to have dirty dreams about Natsu. Unsure of what they mean, he seeks out work to distracted him. Mira comes to him with a mysterious request, the only details being that it is urgent and it requires both himself and a certain fiery dragon slayer.


**Disclaimer:** **  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is the work of Hiro Mishima. I am merely borrowing characters. I do not get paid to write (not that anyone would pay for a shoddy fanfic), I do this as a pastime. I hope you enjoy what I have made, and do not forget to comment and/or favorite.**

Chapter One

Gray woke up in a cold sweat, his sheets completely soaked. His breathing was ragged as he sat up and rolled out of bed. _'Not again, why does this keep happening to me?'_ Gray ran through all the possible reasons for his condition, none of them sufficed. Every night this week he'd had a dream about Natsu. This was the fifth time in a row and it was growing old.

His dream always started out pretty normal. Natsu would call him a stripping pervert and Gray would respond by calling him flame brained idiot and attacking. Natsu would dodge and his attack would hit someone else, causing an uproar in the guild hall. This is where the normality would cease. Natsu would grab Gray's hand and pull him into a storage room deep within the guild hall. "Gray, I love you," that was the first line Natsu would say. Next he would say "Gray take me." Everytime Gray complied and pulled Natsu into a deep kiss, pulling away roughly, kissing his way down Natsu, until he reached a region of the slayers body that made his cold exterior grow warm just thinking about it.

He shook his head, tearing him from his thoughts. What could these dreams possibly mean? Gray had never felt any sexual feelings towards Natsu before. Don't get me wrong, Gray admired Natsu, in a I've watched him develop and advance imtona powerful person of way. Gray sighed, stripping his stained sheets and moved to couch.

 **Morning**

The guild hall was almost empty when Gray arrived, except for Mira and a few others _. 'I know what'll distract me from my dream, work'_ This sounded like the perfect plan until he heard feminine voice call his name.

"Gray! I have a request for you," Mira waved a faded parchment flyer excitedly. She was planted behind the bar, busy preparing for the day.

"What kinda request is it Mira?" Gray sat at the bar, facing the pretty model. ' _I did say I needed work.'_

"Well Gray, it's one for you and Natsu! The person who sent it specifically asked for the both of you, and they said it was urgent. Will you please wait here until Natsu arrives." Mira wasn't asking.

 **Later**

Gray had been waiting two hours for Natsu to show. He'd tried to leave multiple times but Erza had planted herself down next to him, refusing to let him leave. After the first hour crawled by, he turned it into a drinking game. For every one of his guild mates that walked through the door, that wasn't natsu of course, he'd take a shot. By time the second hour rolled around Gray was a little tipsy.

"Natsu! I have a request for you come on over," Mira called, finishing Gray's game. He craned his head towards the enterence. Natsu had finally showed.

Natsu and Happy strolled over, completely ignoring Gray. "What's up Mira? Is it easy like the last one? How's the reward? I'm not going to have to take a train to get there am I?"

"Sorry Natsu, there isn't much information on the request. All I know is that it's a few days away by train, it's urgent, and you'll have to split the reward."

"Split the reward? With who? Happy and I share what we earn, you know that." Gray watched the confused dragon slayer mull over question for a few moments. _'So cute, the way his eyes shine and when he makes that confused face. Wait what the fuck, why am I thinking that! Natsu isn't cute he's a rival!'_

Gray angrily slammed his last shot hardly onto the bar's countertop. "Hey, flame brain, you're splitting the Jewel with me."

 **Hello! I'm Eel, it is a pleasure to meet you! This is my first fanfic and I do not think it sucks too bad, what about you? Please let me know in the comments what you think and if you would like another chapter. I'm still getting used to he formatting if you have any tips please let me know. Also, this story will not have a cover because I don't want to accidentally use art that will cause a lawsuit (maybe it won't be to that extent), but either way I don't want to be an art thief. Until next time (๑•** **̀ㅂ•** **́)و**


End file.
